Loneliness Game
by Princesa Shaka
Summary: Servidão eterna. É solitário dedicarse a um anjo egocêntrico? [Shounen ai, eu diria. CatanxRosiel ou RosielxCatan, como preferirem.]


**Disclaimer:** Angel Sanctuary obviamente não me pertence e sim a Kaori Yuki, a quem louvo e invejo eternamente por isso!

**N/A: **Primeira fic de AS e modéstia a parte, ficou melhor do que eu esperava. Quando a escrevi, era só para satisfação de ego após ler o mangá 5. Esta era para ser minha primeira, última e portanto única fic CatanxRosiel (ou RosielxCatan, afinal esse querubim lindo parece TÃO uke ..), mas talvez venham outras por aí. Reviews são sempre bem-vindas, apreciadas e respondidas na medida do possível. Enfim... enjoy minna!

**Loneliness Game**

Solitário.

Como uma pessoa não poderia sentir-se assim, ao dedicar-se séculos a fio a uma pessoa que não seria capaz de amar nada mais do que sua própria imagem refletida no espelho? Pois ele sabia que seu mestre jamais amaria nada que não a si mesmo.

E sabia que o amor que o anjo berrava a plenos pulmões sentir pela irmã era apenas uma obsessão estúpida. Uma maldita obsessão alimentada através do ódio e da derrota. Dizem que o amor é o sentimento mais próximo ao ódio, que ambos estão eternamente entrelaçados. Se é assim, talvez Rosiel realmente nutrisse um amor sem limites por Alexiel; um amor que o cegava.

Mas Catan duvidava disso. A única certeza que ele tinha, após tantos anos ao lado do majestoso anjo, era a de que Rosiel possuía um amor-próprio que superava os limites de qualquer tipo de paixão.

O anjo inorgânico jamais seria capaz de enxergar algo além da própria imagem ou de sua sombra, cujo nome era Alexiel. Jamais poderia enxergar Catan, mesmo que este o acompanhasse sem reservas.

Não era solitário dedicar a vida a alguém incapaz de demonstrar no mínimo gratidão?

E pela milésima vez, lá estava ele recostado a uma parede fria e o riso descontrolado alcançava-lhe os ouvidos, ferindo-os. Não reclamava. Como poderia? Apenas mantinha-se em silêncio.

- É hilário e ridículo! Como ela pode? Me diga Catan, - e logo o anjo estava próximo o bastante para que Catan sentisse seu perfume. - como Alexiel pode _querer _continuar adormecida no corpo daquele garoto repugnante? E tudo por causa daquela menina! Por que você nunca foi capaz de me amar, Alexiel?

E lá estava Rosiel esbravejando para o nada novamente. Ele não esperava a resposta de Catan. Nunca se importava com as opiniões dele, afinal. A verdade de Rosiel era suficiente para ele mesmo. "Me diga que estou certo, mesmo que eu não esteja. Ou vai ousar me desobedecer?" Eram essas as regras do jogo.

De um jogo que eles vinham jogando há centenas de milhares de anos e do qual Catan nunca seria vencedor. Não havia um campeão ali, apenas um mestre e seu fiel servo. Solitário servir um anjo egocêntrico?

Talvez. Mas naquele momento o que vinha a mente de Catan pela milésima vez era que tudo aquilo era perigoso, que não importava o quanto ele houvesse se arriscado e condenado para despertar seu mestre, os planos do anjo colocavam muitas coisas em risco, inclusive ele próprio. Catan não se importava em colocar sua vida em jogo, contanto que a de Rosiel estivesse segura.

Mas Rosiel jamais entenderia. Porque o que alimentava por Alexiel era uma obsessão. E essa obsessão o estava cegando dos perigos. Adiantaria alertá-lo mais uma vez? A opinião do querubim contaria, dessa vez?

- Mestre Rosiel, não acha que é melhor deixar as coisas como estão? Sabemos que se Alexiel despertar...

Os olhos gélidos e ameaçadores o miraram, causando aquele conhecido tremor.

- Está ousando me contrariar mais uma vez, Catan?

- Não é isso, Rosiel-sama, eu apenas...

O corpo imponente mais próximo, o perfume contagiando, a presença altiva cercando-o, os lábios bem desenhados prestes a abrirem-se numa sentença mortal. E os olhos, frios e perigosos.

- Seria uma pena perder alguém tão fiel e útil como você, meu belo querubim.

Os dedos longos em contato com o queixo dele e os olhos amedrontadores que ele evitava fitar.

- Mas se continuar com essas idéias em mente, Catan, eu serei obrigado a seguir com meus planos sozinho.

_Sozinho_.

As opiniões de Catan de nada valiam para Rosiel. "Concorde comigo ou me contrarie. Só existem duas opções e você conhece as conseqüências." Eram essas as regras do jogo. E para ele, solitário seria não jogá-lo.

- Me perdoe, Rosiel-sama. - ergueu o olhar, mas os olhos do anjo já miravam outro lugar qualquer naquele cômodo pequeno. - Farei o que desejar.

Um sorriso perigoso que ele não viu, já que o anjo lhe dava as costas.

- Não poderia esperar menos de você, Catan.

As palavras dançando no ar como uma sinfonia mortal.

"Esteja sempre ao meu lado, me servindo fielmente por toda a eternidade. Sem questionamentos, sem me contrariar, sem reservas." Catan conhecia as regras.

Ficou parado diante da janela, por onde uma brisa suave entrava, acariciando o anjo inorgânico de forma delicada. Não era solitário não poder ser como a brisa?

"As únicas coisas em que acredito vindo dos outros são o _amor_ ou o _pavor_ por mim."

Catan escolhera a primeira delas.

Qualquer uma das opções levaria a um mesmo destino. Não importava o quão solitário pudesse ser.

Ele sempre estaria lá, jogando segundo as regras daquele jogo.

- Owari -


End file.
